


Pinned

by xswestallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Innuendo, Play Fighting, Tumblr: jilytober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: James and Lily wrestle to see who's better at muggle fighting.





	Pinned

The fire in the Gryffindor Common Room was still roaring, despite the fact that most of Gryffindor Tower's occupants already went to bed. James Potter was the only one enjoying the fire's heat as he sat on the hearth rug and finished his essay for Transfiguration. It was eerily quite being alone in the usually busy and noisy common room. Sirius had the last one to abandon James, because his snoring from the couch was so loud and distracting that James actually kicked him out. Eyes now foggy from being awake for so long, James lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. In doing so, he accidentally knocked his ink well onto his parchment scroll. 

"SHITE!" James' voice echoed throughout the empty room. He hastily pulled out his wand and said "Tergeo." 

James let out a sigh of relief when the incantation worked, the wet ink vanished from the parchment. Just then, he was startled by the opening of the portrait hole. He turned to see who was entering the common room and almost knocked over the ink well again. Thankfully, his quick reflexes saved his essay from another mess.

"Evans?" James asked. It was dark, the only was from the fire. James wasn't sure if it was really Lily Evans or if his lack of sleep was causing him to see things.

"What are you doing up?" Lily asked, wrapping a blanket that was laying on an armchair around her. She sat down beside James on the rug.

"I was going to ask you the same thing? What were you doing out so late?" James didn't want to sound like a stick in the mud, he knew that he wouldn't take well to being told off for wondering around after curfew. But, James was genuinely concerned for Lily's safety as animosity for muggle-borns was on the rise.

"There is an empty classroom on the second floor. McGonagall said I could practice in there if I wanted to." Lily answered casually.

"I'm sure she meant in during the day."

Lily just rolled her eyes. "When did you start caring about the rules?"

"Since it became dangerous for somebody like you to be out all by yourself after dark." James said. He meant to convey how he wanted Lily to be safe, not that he thought she needed looking after. Lily's eyes narrowed and James knew he'd screwed up. He opened his mouth to clarify but Lily beat him to it.

"Somebody like me?" she repeated.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, those nasty Slytherins are getting worse everyday. They would jump at the chance to hurt you if they saw you alone. I know you're aa talented witch and I know you don't need a babysitter or anything, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Times are scary. Be careful." James hoped she would forgive him for his previous poor choice of words. He'd be crushed if anyone laid a finger on Lily. "Please."

Lily gave him a sheepish smile. She knew what was happening out the Hogwarts grounds. She knew He Who Must Not Be Named was getting stronger and had built up a group of followers eager for the genocide of muggle-borns. The hostility bleed into the castle, even though the teachers did their best to prevent it. Taunts from Slytherin students in the corridors were more frequent and more viscous. Some muggle-borns had been the victims of unsavory "pranks" that landed them in the hospital wind. Lily was naive, she knew that being on her own when few people were roaming the corridors made her an easy target for pure-blood supremacist.

"That's actually the reason I was in the classroom." she admitted. "I was practicing defensive spells."

James felt protective over Lily. She was avoiding his eye, embarrassed that she needed to practice defensive magic in case of attack. James put an hand on Lily's shoulder and to his surprise, she didn't jerk away. They had become better acquainted this term. Now that her friendship with Snape was over (she'd seen him for the horrible person he is) and he'd realized what an arse h'd been for hexing random students when he was bored, James and Lily were almost like friends. James was happy about their new dynamic and hoped it only continue to improve. 

"Lily," he began "You are one of the most clever and best witches I've ever known. Anyone who's dense enough to put something as trivial as blood over your talent, kindest, and charm is scum. It's all bullshit, you know that right? You know how good you are?"

Lily blushed and she hoped James couldn't see it in the dim firelight. She finally looked at him.

"I know, James. But thanks for the reminder." 

He beamed. Seeing Lily feel worried or down about herself was rare and James wanted to keep it that way. He silently congratulated himself for comforting her instead of annoying her. 

"And you know, if anyone ever tries anything, just tell me. I'll make sure they end up sorry." James was serious, but Lily's giggle gave away her impression that he was joking. Seeing her laugh when a few moments ago she looked close to tears made James happy. He just wasn't sure he liked the reason for it. "What's so funny?"

Lily laughed a little harder. "You."

"What about me?" he asked in mock anger.

"The thought of you trying to duel some Slytherin because they messed with me. That's funny!" she was know red faced from laughing.

"Oh, I wouldn't be dueling them." James corrected. "I'd beat them down, muggle-style." He clapped a fist into his other hand. Lily kept laughing. "You haven't seen my moves? In fourth year Mary Cattermole showed everyone The Karate Kid. I remember the moves." He stood up and demonstrated some of his 'moves'.

He did a few basic punches, a rising block, and yelled "HYAH!"

Lily fell on her side from laughing too hard. 

"Ok, not impressed with my karate. I can wrestle." James said. He took Lily's hand and helped her to her feet. "I'll show you. Don't worry, I won't hurt-"

James was knocked onto the floor by Lily before he could finish the sentence. "Oh, it's on." He told her. They rolled around on the hearth rug, laughing and pushing each other. Lily snatched his glasses off. "Hey, that's cheating." 

They're game went on for a few minutes. This was the first time they were felt this comfortable with one another. This was the first time they acted like real friends. Or maybe a little more than just friends, James was hoping. He tried not to let his thoughts linger on the fact that their chests were pressed against each other. Lily got the upper hand and was able to pin James down. She raised his hands above his head so he couldn't counter. She smiled proudly at her victory. Both of them were out of breathe.

"Well," James didn't know what to say. He was really enjoying the view of Lily on top of him, blurry as it may be without his glasses. "I guess I won."

Lily's smiled was replaced with a confused expression. "I'm on top of you and you're pinned to the floor."

"I know." James said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Lily scoffed. She released his hands and got up. For a second, James was afraid he'd ruined their progress with his stupid comment. But, Lily smiled again. "I think I can take care of myself." 

"I don't doubt it." James put his glasses back on and dusted off his robes. 

Lily bit her lip. She was surprised how much better she felt after spending time with James Potter of all people. "Goodnight, James." she said before ascending the strairs to the girls' dorms. 

It took James a second to register that Lily had just called him by his first name. He messed up his hair and blushed. She'd never done that before. James waited till she was out of sight before he celebrated with a few more karate moves.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a chat posted by tumblr user: snapslikethis  
> http://snapslikethis.tumblr.com/post/166691114781/themaraudera-james-i-won-lily-i-have-you-pinned


End file.
